Meu doce clichê
by Maria Lua
Summary: Ela era minha primavera, meu tom de cinza pessoal. Ela sempre vai ser a única que vai conseguir me atingir e me fazer agir como um idiota. -Torneio Sakura no Ai-


**Título: **_Meu doce clichê_

**Casal: **_Sakura/Sasuke_

**Torneio: **_Torneio Sakura no Ai_

**Imagem usada: **_Silencioso como a neve_

**Avisos: -**_POV Sasuke  
_

_-Naruto não me pertence, usando as personagens por pura diversão e sem fins lucrativos. A não ser tentar vencer o torneio ^^_

*** * ***

**Meu doce clichê**

Eu não sou conhecido pelo meu bom humor ou sorriso contagiante. Muito menos por ser o mais preguiçoso ou o guloso da turma. Não acredito piamente em destino e não nasci com um forte instinto assassino. Eu sou apenas um conhecido desconhecido.

Todos na vila de Konoha conhecem meu nome, e se por acaso não o sabem escutam as constantes vozes femininas que me perseguem mendigando por um grão de atenção. Mas, são poucas que já escutaram minha voz dirigida a elas. Menos ainda são aquelas que já receberam a atenção dos meus olhos cor de ônix. E só apenas uma detém toda a minha atenção, mesmo que não saiba disso.

-Você se desconcentrou novamente – Reclamou Sakura estralando os dedos na frente dos meus olhos. Ela sabia que eu odiava isso.

Só que há muito tempo que eu não conseguia me irritar com ela. O tempo a havia favorecido. Seus cabelos cor de rosa estavam um pouco mais longos caindo pelos seus ombros. Sua pele era branca leitosa completamente convidativa ao toque. Os olhos verdes, o rosado eterno em suas bochechas e sua boca que lembrava a coloração de um morango completava a imagem harmônica de um anjo caído. Eu secretamente adorava compará-la com uma boneca: linda, delicada e para mim inatingível.

-É teme...nós temos que terminar nossa fotos de inverno – Falou Naruto e eu revirei os olhos. Isso era algo que eu não me acostumava. Eu odiava tirar fotos, mas eles insistiam que em todas as estações tirar algumas fotos. Algo com a Sakura querer guardar mais recordações do Time 7. Se não fosse por ela...

-Sasuke, porque você não abraça a Sakura? - Perguntou Kakashi com um pequeno sorriso que eu sabia ser malicioso. Porque ele insistia em querer mostrar que sabia tudo que passava na minha cabeça? Porque ele não era ou pelo menos fingia ser tapado como o Naruto?

-O teme não tava olhando para a câmera – Reclamou Naruto olhando para o visor irritado. **(N/a: Sim, lá tem câmera digital ^^)**

-Isso é máximo que você vai conseguir dele, Naruto – Avisou Kakashi com paciência pegando a câmera da mão do Naruto e entregando a Sakura que sorriu quando viu nossa foto – Agora vamos deixá-los treinar em paz.

-Não sei como eles conseguem treinar no inverno. No inverno tem tanta coisa para fazer – Gritou Naruto começando a se afastar sendo arrastado por Kakashi que me lançou um último olhar malicioso.

-Não sei por que esse idiota gosta tanto do inverno – Resmunguei massageando as têmporas.

-Não sei por que você não gosta, o inverno parece tanto com você – Disse Sakura e eu capturei seus olhos verdes com os meus tentando decifrar todos os seus pensamentos, mas o seu sorriso tímido me distraiu completamente.

-Por quê? Frio, silencioso, solitário e intimidante? - Perguntei parando de encará-la e olhando para cima sentindo a neve derreter no meu rosto. Fazia quase duas semanas que não nevava e a imagem de Konoha embranquecida conquistava os corações mais distantes.

-Não. Misterioso, encantador, envolvente e tão..._lindo_ – Falou Sakura e se eu não estivesse perto nunca escutaria a última palavra, já que a mesma não passou de um sussurro. Eu baixei meus olhos para o seu rosto, só que ela estava mais interessada em encarar o chão.

-VOCÊS VIRAM??? TA NEVANDO!! - Gritou Naruto aparecendo ao meu lado destruindo qualquer momento intimo. Ele não tinha acabado de ir embora?

-Não somos cegos, seu baka – Resmunguei dando um passo para trás.

-Tava demorando. Eu adoro quando neva – Disse Sakura em tom baixo. Ela era na minha concepção uma constante e gritante contradição. Rosto e voz de anjo corpo que era mais um chamado ao pecado. Gestos e mãos delicadas que davam murros destrutivos. Sorriso gentil que era desconcertante. Ela mexia com meus sentidos ao ponto de eu não saber o que dizer. Eu odiava a maneira como ela me tinha em suas mãos e nem sabia disso.

-A gente vai fazer uma grande guerra de neve – Informou Naruto e eu já podia imaginar quais idiotas iam fazer parte dessa guerra – Só que antes vamos comer lamen. Vamos? Sakura-chan o Lee ta louco para te ver.

-Ah Naruto! Infelizmente...

-Ela combinou de treinar comigo. Ou você esquecer nossa conversa de dois minutos atrás – Falei cortando sua frase sorrindo de canto para ela que levantou a sobrancelha com expressão divertida.

-Ah! Mas, isso é chato. Vocês bem que poderiam aparecer na grande guerra de neve – Falou Naruto saindo correndo novamente.

-Espero que chova – Resmunguei o vendo sair do meu campo de visão e a Sakura riu.

-Não seja tão maldoso, Sasuke – Disse Sakura me encarando com cuidado tentando entender porque não deixei que ela fosse junto com Naruto – Vamos continuar o treino?

Eu assenti com a cabeça vendo ela se posicionar e enquanto ela se movia tentando me atacar era impossível não notar o seu ar sonhador. E era naquilo que consistia o eterno clichê da nossa relação. Se ela me comparava a um gélido inverno a Sakura era como a brisa suave da primavera. Como seu nome já diz, ela era como a flor de cerejeira que brilhava após um longo inverno. Era um tom de cinza em meio a tantos pretos e brancos. Ela era meu tom de cinza pessoal.

-Você ta terrivelmente distraído hoje – Disse Sakura quando por pouco não caí – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada de muito importante – Falei voltando a ficar em posição olhando por cima de sua cabeça para não encarar seus questionadores olhos verdes. Ela não sabia, mas nos seus olhos contêm tantas perguntas mudas e eu tinha que me lembrar constantemente que eu não era alguém que a faria feliz. Não era uma tentativa de ser nobre ou qualquer dessas baboseiras, mas tudo que eu tocava morria então porque Sakura seria uma exceção?

-Oh Sasuke! É porque amanhã é Natal? - Perguntou Sakura parando de se mover me encarando como se quisesse descobrir meus pensamentos, só que como sempre falhou miseravelmente. Depois de tantos anos eu sabia esconder bem todos os meus sentimentos e sensações.

-O que tem haver isso com o que você ta falando? - Perguntei tentando fazendo alguma ligação entre meu fascínio pela Sakura com o Natal.

-Ah Sasuke, eu sei como é difícil passar um feriado desse tipo sozinho – Falou Sakura em um tom doce que ela sempre usava com as crianças que por alguma razão iam parar no hospital.

-Sakura, você sabe que para mim o Natal é só um feriado inventado para que o comércio lucre – Falei a vendo revirar os olhos parecendo entediada. **(N/a: Não gente, o Sasuke não é comunista, só odeia feriados de fim de ano)**

-Eu juro que não sei por que eu ainda tento – Falou Sakura colando seu casaco e seu cachecol.

-Desculpa, eu não queria ofender o seu querido feriado natalino – Resmunguei querendo me bater por estar a afastando de mim. Mas, era o certo a fazer. Era o certo. Ou pelo menos, tinha que ser o certo.

A Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior se aproximando de mim lentamente me abraçando com força com seus braços por dentro do meu casaco leve de treino se aconchegando em mim e era impossível não notar que seu corpo se moldava com perfeição ao meu apesar da diferença clara de altura.

Sua cabeça descansava em meu peito e mesmo estranhando aquela súbita demonstração de afeto a apertei de encontro a mim aspirando lentamente o perfume que saía do seu cabelo me sentindo totalmente entorpecido por uma overdose em meus sentidos. Era seu calor, seu cheiro, seu toque, seus cabelos rosa me encantando.

Por um segundo pensei em afastá-la quando achei que esse contato já havia passado do limite, mas simplesmente não consegui. Era tão bom ter seu corpo macio colado ao meu. E ela parecia tão confortável presa ali em meus braços, então porque privar nós dois desse contato que obviamente estava satisfazendo a ambos?

Eu era egoísta demais para me afastar. E só quando a neve começou a cair com mais força e a senti tremendo encontrei forças para me afastar.

-É melhor você ir antes que a neve piore – Falei sussurrando em seu ouvido e o tremor que senti passando pelo seu corpo dessa vez tive certeza que não tinha nada a ver com frio.

-Você tem razão – Disse Sakura se afastando levemente – Feliz Natal, Sasuke-_kun._

Eu levantei a sobrancelha divertido. Segurei por alguns segundos a sua mão apertando com gentileza como se respondesse o cumprimento antes de virar as costas e me preparar para sair.

-Usa meu casaco, ta frio – Falei a olhando de canto de olho a vendo corar.

*** * ***

As músicas natalinas vinham com o vento me irritando profundamente. Acendi todas as luzes em uma atitude quase infantil de tentar espantar o sentimento ruim que eu trazia dentro de mim. Não que eu acreditasse em Natal, mas era chato imaginar que todos estavam com suas famílias e eu só tinha uma televisão sem programas úteis e uma taça de vinho.

Acomodei-me no sofá olhando para a TV sem realmente vê-la. A cena de hoje a tarde voltava a minha mente uma, duas, três vezes. Foi bom escutar ela falando meu nome da forma carinhosa que ela usava no tempo que a gente era criança. Fazia parecer que os erros do passado poderiam ser esquecidos. Então porque eu insistia em me manter afastado?

É talvez eu não seja tão imune ao espírito natalino quanto eu imaginava. Nunca pensei em tanta coisa melosa quanto hoje.

-SASUKE-KUN!!

Pulei do sofá assustado com o grito e acabei derrubando a taça no chão. Resmunguei um conjunto de palavras nada próprias para crianças escutarem e fui abrir a porta me deparando com uma Sakura com toca, cachecol, luva, bota, uns três casacos sem contar o meu por cima.

-Você ta parecendo uma imitação estranha de um boneco da neve – Comentei com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Vai ficar ai se divertindo ou vai me deixar entra? - Perguntou Sakura revirando os olhos – Eu realmente to com frio.

-Entra – Falei abrindo mais a porta para que ela pudesse entrar e fechei logo em seguida cortando o fluxo de vento frio.

-Nossa sempre me espanto como aqui é quente – Comentou Sakura se livrando de todos os casacos – Televisão e vinho?

-O que o tédio não faz – Comentei enchendo uma segunda taça apreciando como o frio deixava sua pele mais rosada – Toma.

-Brigada Sasuke-kun – Agradeceu Sakura sentando ao lado da poltrona que antes eu me sentava – Saí fugida da grande guerra de bolas de neve.

-Não estava divertido? - Perguntei tentando não imaginá-la ao lado do Lee ou de qualquer outro cara que demonstrasse abertamente seus sentimentos por ela.

-Até que estava – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo de forma distraída ajeitando os cabelos depois de tirar sua toca.

-Então porque você saiu? - Perguntei me jogando na minha poltrona bebericando meu vinho. Era sempre bom tem mais de uma taça na mesa.

-Você não sabe? - Perguntou Sakura me encarando com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Se eu to perguntando – Falei encolhendo os ombros e ela sorriu mais abertamente.

-Posso te contar um segredo? - Perguntou Sakura levantando se colocando acocorada ao meu lado me permitindo estudar os seus olhos verdes que brilhavam de contentamento – Posso?

-Fala – Mandei com a sensação de que eu não ia gostar do que ela ia falar.

-Seus olhos não são frios para mim, Sasuke – Disse Sakura e eu tentei assimilar o mais rápido possível aquelas palavras – Porque eles só não são frios para mim, Sasuke-kun?

-Você não sabe? - Perguntei e ela sorriu.

-Se eu to perguntando – Respondeu Sakura usando minhas palavras contra mim. E ela sabia como eu odiava quando ela fazia isso. Mas, era impossível se irritar quando o seu rosto brilhava em expectativa. Eu sabia que poderia acabar com tudo aquilo com uma ou duas palavras grosseiras. Só que quando eu abri a boca não saiu nada. Eu era egoísta, eu sabia. Eu não podia me privar de tê-la ao meu lado. Eu a queria. E tudo que eu quero eu costumo ter.

Eu dei um meio sorriso e ergui a mão para acariciar o seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor o carinho. Ela tava tão linda assim tão entregue com apenas um singelo contato entre nossas peles. Desci minhas mãos até os seus ombros indo para os seus braços a puxando para sentar no meu colo apreciando o rubor mais forte que surgiu em seu rosto. Ela entreabriu os lábios em um pedido silencioso que eu não me atrevi a negar.

Toquei meus lábios nos seus com calma querendo apreciar cada mero segundo desse momento. Suguei seu lábio inferior querendo tomar para mim seu sabor e quando escutei um leve gemido dela não consegui mais manter a calma. Aprofundei o beijo afundando minha mão em seus cabelos massageando sua nuca enquanto procurava descobrir cada mínimo lugarzinho de sua boca que era tão macia e cálida. Sakura passou os braços pelo meu pescoço colando seu tronco no meu se movimentando de forma impaciente até se ajeitar mais confortável no meu colo passando uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril me levando quase a completa insanidade.

Cortei o beijo a deixando respirar guiando meus beijos pelo seu maxilar e quando estava chegando ao seu pescoço ela puxou meu rosto para um novo beijo que superou o primeiro. Seus lábios se moviam em conjunto ao meus em um beijo apaixonado, envolvente de tirar o fôlego. Era como se a gente quisesse matar toda a fome de um pelo outro depois de tanto tempo de amor reprimido. Apertei sua cintura buscando alguma brecha na sua roupa para poder acariciar sua pele e quando consegui, ela estremeceu soltando novamente um breve gemido que eu descobri ser o som mais musical que eu já tive o prazer de escutar.

-Você agora é só meu? - Perguntou Sakura quando finalmente soltei seus lábios e ela foi beijando meu rosto até chegar ao lóbulo da minha orelha. E eu...Kami-sama, adorei a sensação.

-Depois eu sou o possessivo – Falei estranhado o meu tom de voz. Era como se nele mesclasse a rouquidão proveniente do meu desejo com uma animação que até então nunca notei que poderia sentir.

-Você não respondeu – Reclamou Sakura acariciando minhas costas por dentro da minha blusa e foi a minha vez de estremecer. Eu teria que me acostumar com o poder que ela tinha sobre o meu corpo. Se eu achava que ela mexer com as minhas emoções já era complicado de assimilar essa nova descoberta me deixou atordoado.

-Você é minha? - Perguntei passando os dentes pelo seu pescoço a fazendo gemer um pouco mais alto e quando dei por mim já estava sem blusa e ela me beijava com intensidade e sorrindo durante o beijo desabotoei sua blusa.

-Eu sempre fui sua – Respondeu Sakura me encarando e nos seus olhos eu via refletido desejo, carinho, devoção, amor. E mesmo sem saber eu podia imaginar que os meus eram um reflexo dos dela.

-Então eu sou seu, Sakura – Sussurrei e ela sorriu abertamente me abraçando com força e apesar da posição erótica que nosso corpo estavam eu apenas a apertei com força de encontro a mim acariciando os seus cabelos com carinho pegando sua blusa e a recolocando em seu corpo.

-Eu sempre gostei do seu cheiro – Sussurrou Sakura quando eu a ajeitei no meu colo fazendo com que ela ficasse meio deitada no meu peito comigo a enlaçando pela cintura. Nós parecíamos um casal de longa data assistindo um programa qualquer na televisão, mas eu sabia que assim como eu ela não fazia idéia do que passava no canal sintonizado.

-O seu é doce – Falei e ela salpicou um pequeno beijo no meu pescoço.

-Você gosta? - Perguntou Sakura e a pontada de insegurança que ouvi na sua voz só me vez sorri.

-Gosto – Confirmei cheirando seu cabelo enquanto beijava sua testa. Nunca me imaginei sendo tão terno com alguém. Mas, a Sakura sempre me fazia agir de um modo que me surpreende.

-Esqueci seu presente em casa – Murmurou Sakura fazendo bico e eu voltei a beijá-la querendo marcar seu gosto na minha memória – E a foto também.

-Não é preciso mais nada – Falei a abraçando com mais força e ela sorriu. Nós ficamos daquela forma por minutos incontáveis. Era tão confortável.

-Feliz Natal, Sasuke-kun – Disse Sakura me pegando desprevenido já que me desconcentrei observando a neve cair.

-Já ta sendo – Falei sorrindo de leve e quando ela se voltou para me encarar foi como se todos os meus antigos fantasmas se despedissem e eu só consegui me afundar em seus lábios. Com a neve caindo em Konoha eu estava envolvido no calor da minha pequena rosada. A única que me fazia pensar e agir como um bobo apaixonado. Mas, ela era minha primavera, meu tom de cinza pessoal. Ela sempre vai ser a única que vai conseguir me atingir e me fazer agir como um idiota. Ela é a _minha _Sakura.

**Fim**

**N/a: Aii *nervosa***

**Bom...primeiro torneio de ones que eu participo e espero mesmo que a short esteja boa.**

**O que acharam?**

**Boa? Ruim? Chata? Maravilhosa? É acho que dá para concorrer??**

**Espero que quem goste deixe um review**

**=*******


End file.
